


Drarry - All about love

by RollingEgg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollingEgg/pseuds/RollingEgg
Summary: 永恒与爱是绕不开的谜题。
Relationships: DMHP, Drarry - Relationship, 哈德, 德哈 - Relationship, 德哈德
Kudos: 3





	Drarry - All about love

**Author's Note:**

> *德哈德元素，那句话，只要不上床，前后无意义  
> *全文建立在第一段的基础上发散开来，其实我就是给第一段写了个前因后果  
> *2019.2.2首次发布于lofter，被屏蔽后补档，正文无删改

1  
哈利·波特很爱说爱。  
他是个年轻人，年轻且气盛，儿时的不堪回首和少年时期的黑暗似乎没有在他燃烧着的心上留下一丝污痕，甚至将胸腔里的宝石打磨得更加鲜活透亮，战争教会他生活，悲伤没有消磨他的意志，于是这位战士，卸下了盔甲，却在生活中，仍然保持一往无前的精神。  
恰如少年时。  
只是脱去了少年时青涩的他，面庞明亮鲜活，绿色的眼睛蕴含着光，比那些朦胧的校园时光里的样子要更耀眼。他便用这样一副生机勃勃的身体，深情又温柔的声音，一双眼睛带着笃定看向德拉科·马尔福，一遍又一遍地说我爱你。

哈利站在玻璃窗前，微微侧着身体，暖黄色的灯光从头顶洒落，将他面部的轮廓涂抹成毛茸茸的金黄色，“你永远爱我吗？”  
外面的夜黑而沉，洒落满天星辰，只是这个人这样望着窗外，沐浴在光里，就叫德拉科的眼光再也无法挪动半分。  
这样好看，这样炙热，他的救世主。  
这个问题对于斯莱特林来说多容易回答，语言这样无本万利的事情，答案根本无须迟疑。不过是寻常情侣都爱交换的问题，讨得一份心安而已，聪明的救世主当然会懂“爱”和“永远”下面隐藏的小把戏——我现在非常爱你，我相信我会永远爱你。  
何况爱这个词本来就是真的。他真的非常爱他。  
德拉科在寂静中低声回答他：“你知道的，我当然爱你。”  
那个金黄色的人影摇摇头，回过头来，固执地重新发问：“你永远爱我吗？”  
绿色的眼睛里有光在流动。  
沉默半晌，德拉科放弃了。他坐直了一点，与哈利对视，来表现出十足十的诚意：“我永远爱你。”  
哈利笑了起来。他的眼睛格外的亮，带着他惯有的自信，和一点儿得意。他总会赢的，救世主战无不胜。  
“你会的，我保证。”他把手按在德拉科冰冷的手背上，逆光而下的一个亲吻。

2  
爱这个词很神奇。  
它如此热烈，温柔而美妙，裹挟着世界上最纯净的感情；又因为怀着一腔孤勇，不顾一切的姿态，好像又带上了一些悲剧的色彩。  
大抵是因为爱着的人，这么不知疲倦，不求回报，这个字简直成了赤胆忠心咒——我爱你，因此我可以包容你，为你低到尘埃里，又心碎又欢喜。于是先说出爱的，或者爱得更深的人，好似就对对方低头认输，在这场战役之中，心甘情愿地挥着白旗，丢盔弃甲，把赤裸的心口暴露在刀尖之下。

3  
德拉科·马尔福很讨厌说爱。  
成年人的世界，说三分的真话似乎已经算足够真心相待。在酒桌上，噙着标准的微笑，手里酒杯摇晃的幅度都足够讲究，这才是马尔福的舒适区。  
爱这个词不够稳妥，有失分寸，因此显得分外不体面，分外格格不入。

这大概和他成长的环境有关系。不苟言笑的马尔福先生，端庄高贵的马尔福夫人，尽管对独子给予了生活上的一切优待，但是他们都不约而同地、心照不宣地不曾对独子讲出过爱这个字。  
于是年幼的德拉科问母亲，你爱我吗。  
当时即使在家中看书时都把脊背绷得笔直的马尔福夫人抬眼不动声色地扫了他一下，就垂下眼帘去，轻声地训斥他。  
——别说傻话。  
——好的母亲。

3  
德拉科·马尔福和哈利波特在一起，是由哈利·波特先告白的。 

魔法世界回归太平，当上傲罗的波特先生空闲越来越多，莫名其妙同德拉科混成了在酒吧同坐一桌的朋友。  
点一杯酒，坐在角落里看着形形色色的客人聊天，看着哈利·波特热切地打着手势讲话，肆无忌惮地大笑，成为德拉科应酬之余最享受的消遣。

一天晚上，德拉科难得狼狈地被饭局上客人缠住脱不开身，第一次在哈利的邀约上迟到。等他幻影移行到酒吧门口的时候，哈利波特已经在位子上了。黑头发的男人以一种随意的、舒坦的姿势半躺在座位上，面前放了个半空的酒杯，似乎等了很久的样子。  
他仔细检查过身上着装的细节，调整好表情，在哈利波特对面落座，彬彬有礼地请罪。  
“我来晚了，抱歉让你等了这么久。”  
年轻的救世主大概有点醉意了，他盯着德拉科的时间比往常都要长一些，似乎要花点力气才能辨认出面前的人的面容。过了好一会儿，德拉科终于看见他挥了挥手，表示自己的不在意，不过期间始终一言不发。  
德拉科召来服务员，按往常的喜好选择了今晚杯子里该装些什么。  
哈利·波特坐在对面，似乎在沉思，仍然一言不发。  
等服务员走远许久，德拉科耐心地等待着，对面的人终于开口了。令人惊讶地是，他原以为哈利·波特已经醉得脑子不清楚了，谁知道居然还算口齿清晰。

“嘿德拉科，我想我有些事和你说。”  
他以眼神回答，你说。

年轻男人抓了抓黑色的短发，把原本就不服帖地发型弄得更凌乱了些。过了会儿，他似乎镇定了一点， 就这么直直地盯着德拉科的眼睛，轻声说道。  
“我想我爱上你了。”

4.  
在他们在一起很久之后的某天，两个人凑巧谈起这个瞬间。  
波特先生如此评论道：“如果我那天不是醉得忘记了我的魔杖在哪里的话，你可能现在到现在还都躺在圣芒戈的病床上还出不来。”  
然后砰地一声把早餐盘扔到了桌上。

5.  
德拉科实在是太惊讶了，他完全没想到事情会如此发展，当下竟然不知道如何回应。于是他下意识地以他惯用的滴水不漏的语气回答道：“我的荣幸。”

对面的救世主闻言也有点愣住了。半晌，他揉了揉脸，意味不明地笑了一声。德拉科看见他低下头，从不知道哪里摸出一捧包装有些发皱的红色玫瑰花，扔在了桌上。  
一大束深红色的花朵，扎实地捆在一起，碰到桌面，沉甸甸的一声响。花朵朝着德拉科的方向，他伸出手摸了摸花朵，花瓣的香气顺势缠绕在他指尖上，留下一抹湿润柔软的触感。  
他问哈利·波特：“真的花？”  
大概是迅速调整了心态，这回哈利·波特成了那个戴着冷静面具的人，抱着手臂，挑着眉毛看着他：“就这么一句吗？然后呢？”

6.  
当然，他们两个在一起了。  
牵手，拥抱，接吻，同居，他们像任何普通的情侣一样遵守这个循序渐进的过程。  
前救世主（当然现在仍是）和前食死徒的爱情故事太过敏感，他们无意遮掩但也并未刻意公开。好在和平年代的人们不像从前一样如此渴求一位英雄，外界对救世主的私人生活的关注度比起从前总算是降低了许多，这段关系就这么和平地进展了一年，无人打扰。

相恋一周年纪念日那天，两人去餐厅享受了一个格外悠闲的晚餐。餐后马尔福先生以和他幼时母亲相差无几的姿势，在扶手椅里看书，每根头发丝都散发出优雅体面的气息。  
而站在落地窗边看远处灯火的救世主，马尔福先生的男朋友，突然回过头来，问他，你会永远爱我吗。

7.  
你爱我吗？  
你会永远爱我吗？

8.  
如果你要问哈利·波特，德拉科·马尔福是不是一位好爱人。他会毫不犹豫地回答你，当然是。  
马尔福家的大少爷，似乎完全脱去了儿时骄纵蛮横的性格。经战争洗礼的他变得成熟许多，以你能想象到的每一种方式把他的心上人照顾的妥妥贴贴。哈利·波特完全没想到，他原以为会鸡飞狗跳不得安宁的一段感情会以这样美好到不可思议的形式进行下去。  
唯一可惜的一点，就是这位体贴的爱人好像很少说爱。

爱是格兰芬多天性中极其重要的一部分，他们永远炽烈地燃烧着，从来不怯于表达自己的心意。  
他常常对德拉科说爱。对方起初听到时会有些反常地露出不知所措，哈利当时姑且当作马尔福不为人知的害羞一面。只是长此以往，他发现自己极少能听到对方对自己的言语回应，更不要说主动表达了。  
尽管对方几乎用眼神把这句话说了千千万万遍。

9.  
于是终于有一天，德拉科向哈利求婚了。  
那是一个请来了许多亲朋好友的家宴，哈利能听见背景里罗恩兴奋的叫声和赫敏的训斥，周围人声浮动，他面前的人单膝跪地，灯光从上而下落在他好看的淡金色头发上，反着细碎的光。  
哈利其实早有预感这件事情会发生，所以在其他人都发出惊叫时他并不惊讶，几乎是气定神闲地，但又满心欢喜地笑着。  
他伏下身来，绿眼睛看着灰眼睛。  
灰眼睛看着绿眼睛。  
“你是不是忘记了说一句话？”

10.  
在万众瞩目的一片寂静里，德拉科盯着这个即将成为他未婚夫的人看。  
对面的男人经岁月的洗礼，相貌和他们初见时有天翻地覆的变化，那双绿眼睛却仿佛从时光深处看过来，同酒馆的夜晚那天一样，同落地窗旁的夜晚那天一样，同过去的每一天都一样，带着安静的、骄傲的笑，和从来没变过的，浓得化不开的情意。  
他抿了抿嘴唇。

11.  
片刻后，哈利站起身来，向大家展示他的手指。掌声和尖叫一起爆发开来，罗恩大笑着冲上来给哈利一个拥抱，赫敏在一旁哽咽着祝福他们幸福。随后潘西和布雷斯不紧不慢地跟上来，说早就给他们准备好了新婚礼物。

好久以后人群散去，哈利和德拉科一起窝在沙发上，消磨这个意义深刻的夜晚。  
两个人都喝了很多酒，亲朋好友凑上来灌了他们一轮又一轮。哈利醉得整张脸通红，到最后话都颠三倒四地说不清楚，被扶到一边休息，就只会盯着德拉科一直笑，眉梢眼角都洋溢着心满意足。  
德拉科靠在他旁边，伸出一只手，把他的爱人抱进怀里。他觉得自己大概是喝了太多的酒，不然怎么会连心脏都开始发烫。他的手指落在爱人的脸上，小心翼翼地摸他额头的伤疤，不由自主，也心肝情愿地，把先前求婚时的悄悄话重复了一遍。  
哈利脸上的笑一下子收了起来，换作一副很庄重的表情，突然得有些吓人。他朝德拉科微微歪了点身子，两个人的距离进一步缩短，德拉科能感觉到对方混着酒味儿的呼吸落在他的鼻尖。

  
月亮很亮，淡淡的光透过窗户洒进来，落下一大片银白。  
耳边的咬字的间隙里，德拉科恍恍惚惚，听见一声猫叫。

2020.8.7随笔：  
搬运备份的时候这篇是我唯一留下来的德哈德（其他的烂到我没眼看），当然无疑是我最喜欢的一篇，主要喜欢的是第一段，“救世主战无不胜”，这就是我眼里永远朝气蓬勃，勇敢的同时也真诚柔软的哈利波特。如果说哈利是暖色调，德拉科无疑是冷色调，恰似格兰芬多与斯莱特林的红绿对比，但爱情总是如此神奇，能把纯黑调和成发着金光的柔和乳白色。  
希望一年半前的我没有把这种理想化的爱情写得太虚幻愚蠢，感谢阅读。

以下是第一次发布时的随笔  
此后余生，即是永恒。这是我原定的结尾，但是嫌弃太刻意就删掉了。  
永恒和爱是我一直很着迷的命题，本来就是两个虚无缥缈的东西，放在一起说的时候叫人格外难以相信，可是偏偏非常浪漫。本来只有第一段，第一段就是核心思想，发散着发散着，莫名其妙写到求婚了，大概是要还十几年前的小孩一句我爱你。  
两个人的对话我隐去了一部分，看破不说破，甜蜜都是他们的，我吃柠檬就好了。


End file.
